舞-SENSHI
by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta
Summary: The Searrs Space Agency had its risks; within an ORPHAN-infested space anything could happen. You could be disintegrated within the vacuum of space and shot out the heavens itself. But Tokiha Mai wanted more than this, NEEDED more than this. Who was her KEY? And once finding her... why did she balance her so well as their insanity entangled?
1. Koumokuten

**舞-SENSHI**  
**Koumokuten**

* * *

_Quick Author's Note_

_In 舞-SENSHI, the HiME-manga CHILDREN are used. Haruka's is Koumokuten, an angler fish CHILD whilst Yukino's is Miroir, not Diana. This CHILD looks like a jellyfish fused with a flower. I have also renamed Natsuki's to Durandal, a legendary French sword._

_For Senshi armour, imagine a robe crossed with the Evangelion suit and then include a helmet._

_The Senshi uniform is the same from 舞-HiME: Destiny._

* * *

_**by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**_

* * *

A.D. 2303.

Monitors of a cockpit flashed brightly. Light danced around a lucid, orange sphere.

Abruptly throughout the cockpit alarms blared and the lights shut off with a loud hum. It took a few moments before they reactivated, the cockpit washed in a dull red.

This was the brain of the machine.

"Kagutsuchi...?"

A user interface of the mecha activating before the Senshi. The monitors were a dazzling shade of fiery orange, some screens buzzing out with noise.

The Senshi's violet eyes hungrily scanned the report displayed to her, an eyebrow furrowing with concern.

_"68% overall damage has been received. Two of four magatama aren't working properly. One of two generators have overheated: The first engine is expected with the duration of 40 minutes cool-down. Severe caution must be authorised."_

Mouth going dry, she lifted her hands to the keyboard which sparked into existence. Typing away swiftly into another window which formed before her.

Diagrams loaded, these marked in orange and red for their levels of damage.

"Everything is broken..." The Senshi bit into her lower lip. Taking her hands from the keyboard, the device dispersed.

Leaning back into the chair which was held within the centre of the sphere, the pilot sighed. Sliding the heel of her palm against her temple, she ruffled at the short, carroty hair which was in the way.

Training her eyes upwards over the cockpit console, the Senshi peered into the vastness of space. Littering the vacuum mutely, vibrant beams of light zoomed, eruptions spreading with the columns.

"Kagutsuchi," she called again, reaching to her right for a cylinder. The container's top slid open and then glided down into the platform underneath, revealing a syringe. "I'm giving you nano-machines."

Grasping hold of the syringe she quickly skimmed her eyes across the warzone. Finding the vein within the crook of her elbow, the tool greedily gathered the blood.

The blood was a bright crimson, but either way didn't appear peculiar. Any trace of nano-machines unseen in the liquid.

Clipping the syringe into the arch of her seat, she locked it into place. The machinery quickly drink it, the lights shutting off to generate back into an orange hue.

"M-? Ai!" Through the intercom of the earphones fitted inside her ears, the message buzzed into her eardrums. The static was heavy and the voice faint, "Wh- r- ou?"

The intercom's interface flashed to her left, but the video was completely cut out. Only the distorted audio greeted her from behind that jittering, fuzzy noise.

"A-ka d-wn."

The audio had registered, but took time to digest within her brain. The Senshi stared out into the expanse of space. Mai felt a sinking sensation within her stomach, followed by another trail of explosions. There was a few seconds of delay before a line of colourful explosions lit the cockpit.

"Mai! Koumokuten is down!"

Dread invaded her mind instead of unease, disbelieving what she had heard crackle into the intercom. 'W-wh-'

"-Mai! Hurry!"

With her body stuck into place, she hesitated. Haruka couldn't be dead, right? That was her CHILD!

"MAI!" Durandal - Natsuki's voice was loud and clear, screaming in desperation. It broke her from her trance, but the conflict within her throat didn't expire.

Her voice rough and quivering as she rushed her reply. "N-Natsu-tsuki?" Mai blindly grasped for the handles for controlling the CHILD, jamming the acceleration pedal.

The thrusters ignited along the small of his back, wrists and ankles. Fiery bands of energy curving around his mechanical body, whipping out alike to a solar flare. "W-where are you?"

Kagutsuchi's was radiant silver, crimson bands weaving around his shoulders to end with viridian either side. Six stunning green eyes ran up and trailed downwards to the front of his head. Along his chest that protruded outwards were two golden ovals. The shapes arched up and then down; the bottom traced with black jagged "L"s.

The complexity and design of Kagutsuchi was astounding. Right down from his shape, up to the finer details. Four bands angled outwards from his head, one atop his head but abruptly extruding upwards. Another emerald centred within this cylinder before pointing upwards further behind him. In every detail for his skull, he was a Japanese dragon, perfect for a fire CHILD.

Bleeping from different screen snatched her attention as she moved the handles which ran Kagutsuchi's arms. Setting them into defence-standby, the radar upon the monitor flickered out two mechas locations.

Alarms blared with the ORPHAN's screams, Mai guiding the mecha towards Natsuki's CHILD. Her hands clenched the controls, the bones of her knuckles protruding in a rigid detail.

With Mai's mecha damaged, the thrusters were working poorly. The cylinders upon the small of his back were mostly burned out. Each time they were activated, they were sluggish, rattling just to disengage.

Her CHILD was in pain and she could do nothing... "I'm sorry, Kagutsuchi..."

Mai rubbed her thumb against fire button of the handle, the surface worn down. "This is my fault."

Even though she couldn't hear a voice, she knew the CHILD disagreed. A relaxing sensation wrapped her up. Kagutsuchi was speaking with her through sense alone, his power-level decreasing but speeding up.

Through the sphere, Mai gawked. An emotionless sense overtook her form as she reached Koumokuten. The CHILD was compressed and smouldered down, a twisted husk of its original self. Spiny blades which ran across his back were torn off; either floating around him or crumbled. Six circular, glowing eyes were either smashed in or cracked.

What had happened...? Mai's eyes traced along the framework, even the colour of the mecha had been damaged. Either scratched, dented or tainted, it appeared a completely different hue in patches.

Then the angler antenna...? She had no clue where that was. The rod having been snapped clean off from the back of the mecha's shoulder-blades.

There was also a leg missing, the Senshi noted, not knowing where that was either. The joint of the CHILD's hip was jagged like the limb had been pulled clean off.

"Mai!" It was Natsuki, the woman's Durandal smashing into Kagutsuchi from behind. The mecha's hands were unarmed, too busy with defending herself against a monstrous ORPHAN. The mechanical beast strained against her, metal shark-like teeth trying to pry Durandal's hands away. Within its ghastly outer jaws, a smaller set were slot within that, snapping away.

The mecha shook, and the technology rattled with the alarms bleeping. Mai slammed down the brake pedal and guided her CHILD away. Stretching out above the controls as Kagutsuchi glided upwards, Mai swirled him around. Standing up against the bars which were above the pedals, she looked fully above the machinery. Quickly, Mai scanned their position for any threats visually.

Her eyes darted to the radar, the only incoming danger radiating from the ORPHAN below her. The Durandal getting the better of it.

Violently the monstrous creature thrashed, no sound illuminating from it inside space. A scattering of shimmering emerald and crimson orbited around its damaged mouth. As the blood scattered into grouped blobs, the intercom blurted in again, Natsuki screeching at her. "Help! Fry its circuits!"

Not needing to be told twice, Mai piloted the CHILD behind the ORPHAN. The horror struggled again, its body much larger than the two CHILDREN.

It's tail smashed against Kagutsuchi, but Mai only ordered him to cling against it. She cringed within the cockpit, the technology around her straining and the alarms blaring louder as everything shook.

"Do it! Now!" The elder from the Durandal barked. Frozen fingertips slowly slipped from the ferocious shaking which the ORPHAN produced. She cursed, momentarily losing grip of the monster's mouth to snatch hold of it. Swiftly grasping at the smaller set of jaws that snapped at Durandal, his palms solidified. The icy crystal stuck to the metallic skin of the ORPHAN, locking it to the CHILD.

Pulling the handle for Kagutsuchi's left arm as far back as possible, Mai tensed her fingers. Motioning her CHILD's hand into a fist, the mecha slammed his fist into the ORPHAN.

The predator blared through into the intercoms of all surrounding CHILDREN, the Senshi inside wincing. This only motivated the pair to shut it up quicker, Natsuki still holding onto it. She only just succeeded as Kagutsuchi impaled the hand deeper within the ORPHAN's back. Reaching the metal, flesh and blood of internal organs and circuits, the Senshi called out. "Kagutsuchi!" Jamming her thumb against the button atop the handle, blasting the magatama into action.

The fiery ornament spun and it tore into the ORPHAN. Screeching produced through into the intercoms as the monster thrashed around. It managed to tear itself out of Durandal's grip, ice shattering to orbit them. Blood flowed from the outer jaw and inside the ice still attached to its inner set.

Before long the noise died and the struggling subsided. The ORPHAN stilled, Kagutsuchi unjamming his fist from inside the fleshy-metalwork of the beast. A pipe in hand which was bloodied, strands of flesh fluctuated from it. Durandal did the same, icy crystal glittering from his fingertips, icicles having formed up his forearms.

_"Searrs Space Agency, repeat, this is the Searrs Space Agency."_

Relief flooded the two Senshi as the feminine voice sounded. It halved their focus between the intercom and the wreckage of Koumokuten. However this was only for a moment as they neared the CHILD, the intercom buzzing again.

_"Koumokuten's status is critical, power has disengaged to 23%. KEY: Kikukawa Yukino lives, Senshi: Suzushiro Haruka..."_

The pair held their breath, Natsuki's annoyance getting the better of her. "Just say it!"

_"A-alive. Unconscious. I suspect the crash with the ORPHAN may have caused a concussion, please hurry."_

Where even was Yukino? They hadn't seen or heard of her since just before the mass-invasion of ORPHANs. Was she close by?

Or was she protecting the Koumokuten? It did make sense to an extent, but Yukino couldn't evade the Senshi radars yet.

But?

It was a musing which trespassed within Mai's brain as the Senshi neared the damaged CHILD. Kagutsuchi went first to extend tubing from his chest - a type of transport.

"The air level is low..." Mai uttered, worry tearing at her features as she clicked a set of keys above her. The buttons flashed yellow and then glowed, an oxygen helmet falling from above her.

With the hatch-door exiting the cockpit slid open, there was no response from Natsuki. Along Kagutsuchi's radar however, it reported the Durandal had moved behind the Koumokuten.

Not in the means of access, but to stabilise the CHILD. Durandal's icy hands clutched hold of Koumokuten's shoulders.

The transparency of the sphere deactivated within Kagutsuchi, and Mai slid the helmet on. Adjusting flexible material which pasted onto her throat, the white merging over the base of her orange and white armour.

Twisting the switch along the column of her neck, she set it on. The gill-blades along the helmet sucked in oxygen before closing. The visor for the helmet then sealed shut.

Adjusting everything to make sure the gear didn't leak any oxygen, Mai was content. She slipped out from the chair and slid through the sphere. The particles buzzed as her body skimmed through the nano-material, floating slothfully.

Pushing off from the floor of the cockpick, Mai grasped hold of the hand-wheel.

The lock refused to move, and the tension within her arms and hands increased. Forcing it to twist around, Mai grit her teeth, pulling the wheel outwards from the hatch. Slowly, the hatch opened, the tunnel revealing itself.

The thought of Haruka being dead invaded her mind, but she shook off the feeling. Guiding her body within the tunnel, she grasped at the handles scattered amongst the tunnel. Pulling herself up, Mai then pushing off with the momentum.

It took a minute or so for her to reach Koumokuten's own hatch. Sliding her armoured hands along the surface of it. Trying to find the sensor which'd give her access, but unable to discover it, she frowned.

"...Natsuki," she murmured into her intercom. The device activating upon the emitting of her voice, "I can't get inside." Hooking her feet against the tunnel handles, her toes slipped between the bolted metal. She continued to skim her palms along the smooth surface, trying to get inside.

"You're going to have to risk searing through, Mai." Natsuki confirmed, their link deconnecting for a brief second before solidifying again. Static washed over the woman's gruff voice, interference spiking through. Mai's ear twitched, the drone of Durandal's system flickering in. "Don't think about it."

But wasn't that impossible? Mai frowned, staring at the barrier before her, memories invading her mind. Old memories disturbed her, and as much as she could, she shoved them aside.

Pressing her fingertips against the hatch, Mai materialised a pair of magatama rings. They were identical to Kagutsuchi's, the loops spinning leisurely.

She could only pray that she wouldn't damage Koumokuten any further than what he was. There was a chance the life-support system was busted, putting Mai further on edge. She held her breath nervously, an interface flashing before her eyes within her visor.

The gauge for her magatama was shown either side with their quality. Overheating and speed were set at null, the diagrams completely transparent.

Willing the tools to spin within her mind, the gauge slowly filled. Steadily the heat lifted and she angled her wrists. The scorching fire danced around her, the blades whipping against the hatch.

_"5% overheating."_

_"24% overheating."_

_"59% overheating."_

The fire was hot around her, bursts of flames hitting and then bouncing off her armour. Gradually she cut into the hatch, the shell of it thick, making it overly difficult. A stress gathered within her stomach and an anxiety impacted within her mind. She wondered whether she'd be able to sear through and gain access into the cockpit.

_"86% overheating."_

Gasping a breath of relief, the hatch door groaned. Mai gritted her teeth and latched her hands against the wheel. Her arms tensed as she spun it out of its lock, shoving the nuisance with all her might towards the side.

Even with the nano-machines which flowed through her power-suit, this feat was arduous. Her fingers dug into the jagged edges of the hatch, metal cutting into her hands. She slipped them into the gap of the door, wincing.

She had no time for this.

_"Hurry, something is wrong."_

"I need more information than that." Mai breathed, guiding the door aside then squeezing past into the cockpit. She was situated outside the materialised sphere, Koumokuten on the defensive. The yellow barrier jittered in areas, morphing into a vibrant green.

"Yukariko?"

Their link disconnected, their communication being brought to a standstill.

Ah… this might be bad. Porphyrous irises scanned the sphere closely this time, Mai holding a breath and nearing it slowly. Guiding a hand upwards to touch her palm to the barrier, she was instantaneously shook from it. She hissed, a shock bolting up her limb.

"Haruka?" She lifted her voice, trying to directly connect to Koumokuten. This method simply failed, and Mai tensed her shoulders, inhaling through her nostrils with worry.

What was she to do?

Activating her magatama, she exhaled, trying to calm the nerves which gnawed at her. Mai's weight lifted delicately, barely a few inches away from the sphere, right in front of the blonde. Instantly violet eyes widened, stunned and glued into place, floating before the older woman.

The areas which fizzled softly were due to droplets, the liquid a faint red and Mai couldn't help but stare at the underside of the sphere, the static unrelenting.

...Blood.

* * *

"How is she?" Natsuki asked softly.

"We have put her into a coma." Flipping the camera over to the chosen room, Youko sighed. Stepping back she allowed the Senshi to see the screen, shoving her hands into her pockets.

The footage was lined and dropped for a moment until setting back into place. For the room which Haruka was within, it consisted entirely of white. It looked more alike to a prison's execution chamber than a hospital!

Grounded within the centre of the room lay the bed, the blonde Senshi occupying it. A morbid shiver ran through Natsuki's spine, looking away from the mass of wires and machines.

"We're lucky Mai got to her so quickly." Youko murmured. The two of them shifted their attention to Mai. The redhead was cooped up in the corner beside them, form downcast, arms wrapped around herself.

"I should've got there quicker..."

Youko frowned, shifting her attention back to the camera. The footage jolted again, and she sagged her shoulders. She needed a new monitor... it was incredibly old fashioned as it was.

Slamming her fist atop it abruptly, spooking the other two in response, Youko shook her head. The quality didn't improve within the large cube, and if anything it gloated at her.

"Natsuki." She spoke, grabbing the Senshi's attention, flicking the monitor off. "Take Mai to command, she can't work like this."

"Don't b-"

"Mai." The call was firm, Natsuki kneeling herself down in front of the fellow Senshi. Awkwardly she grabbed hold of Mai's hands within her own, peering away. "I know she's your mentor and she's stu-"

"She isn-"

Exhaling, Natsuki glanced over her shoulder to the engineer-doctor. "I'll take her to Shizuru. Come on Mai, let's get you back into your uniform."

* * *

_"The soul and body of a CHILD is the mind and armour of a Senshi." - Maria Graceburt (A.D. 2294)._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

I've been wanting to write a mecha story for a long while. Especially one which is focused in space. The idea must've originally popped up when I reread the Mai-HiME manga recently. Hilariously Gakutenou is a mecha in that, and perhaps that's what struck me to write this. Although honestly I have been wanting to write a Mai-Series mecha since watching Gunbuster. By god, do I love Aim for the Top! Gunbuster! It has a special place within my heart, that classic does.

This chapter was definitely a basic introduction. I haven't put much detail into the characters, so this will wait for the next chapter. Three thousands words is going to generally be the average for these chapters, also.

For 舞-SENSHI I have written this entirely in the Flesch-Kincaid reading system. I never realised how horrific my writing was until I used this! Never again will you have to bear with my complex and never-ending sentences!

What do you think? And no, it _isn't_ ShizNat.


	2. Stuck

_**by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**_

* * *

If the situation had been less unfortunate, Shizuru would have found it amusing. But it wasn't, and a faint marring greeted her brow. Dexious fingertips met her lips, hugging an arm around her waist. "Take her under my wing?"

The middle aged blonde behind her remained silent, viridian eyes scanning the vacuum of space. Maria Graceburt was as stoic as ever, unsmiling, and she barely moved her head. She glanced over her shoulder, regarding Shizuru Viola almost distastefully.

"Correct. Tokiha Mai is one of our best, we can't afford to lose her." The younger woman's back was facing her, and Maria's eyes narrowed. "Haruka Suzushiro was your partner. You are to become Tokiha's mentor."

Clasping her hands behind herself, Maria twisted around on her heel. Dressed in monochrome, she wore a tailor-fitted military uniform. Pausing, she adjusted the collar of her shirt, popping it back under the black jacket. "If all else fails in her treatment, train it out of her." She told the brunette, gazing down to her torso, smoothing a dark tie crisply.

"Understood." Shizuru could've sighed, but thought against it. She turned to the woman, the two of them regarding each other mutely. Yielding, the captain saluted to the admiral, shoulders sinking afterwards.

As the lower ranking officer exited the sharply furnished room, Maria exhaled. Spinning around once more to gaze out the gigantic window, large ships bypassing.

"That girl is going to crumble."

**舞****-SENSHI  
Stuck**

It was a corridor Mai found herself in. Sat within a foldable chair which dug into her spine, she found herself drifting. With mental exhaustion and a deepening anxiety, it wasn't difficult to feel trapped. Ending up with her thoughts straying for the tenth time in a short while, she frowned.

Still wearing her protective armour, Mai took no mind to it. Haruka's condition was still far too fresh within her mind still.

She paid no attention to the occasional grunt past her way by Natsuki. Nor did the footsteps of passersby pull her from this stressful act. Mai was stuck, but she couldn't help but feel she somehow deserved it.

. . .

. .

.

_Activating her magatama, she exhaled, trying to calm the nerves which gnawed at her. Mai's weight lifted delicately, barely a few inches away from the sphere, right in front of the blonde. Instantly violet eyes widened, stunned and glued into place, floating before the older woman._

_The areas which fizzled softly were due to droplets, the liquid a faint red and Mai couldn't help but stare at the underside of the sphere, the static unrelenting._

_...Blood._

_Face down upon the console, a jagged cut ran from Haruka's forehead to her right temple. The blood oozed, covering most of the side of her face, mixing into gold. Even the safety belts had snapped, discarded around Haruka haphazardly. Her hands weren't attached to the handles either, arms sprawled across the console. _

"_H-Haru-" Mai's hands shook, jolting her body backwards. The blood from the gash dribbled against the console, dripping down into the senshi's lap._

"_-apce Age-"_

_The static from her intercom kicking back to life spooked her, and Mai jumped, yelping. The signal felt oddly distant, almost alike to a channel on a radio. Pawing at the device, Mai pulled it from her ear. She threw it, but it floated within the Koumokuten - mocking her harshly._

_Even when it had been removed, the intercom continued to bombard jumbled calls. It almost sounded like Searrs Command, the channel rushing out orders._

"_R-eat to b-. Inco- ORP- Koumokuten system failure."_

. . .

. .

.

"Tokiha Mai?"

Broken from the vivid memory, Mai looked up. She frowned, soaking in Shizuru's appearance, not recognizing her for a brief moment. "Oh… you're Haruka's…"

"Yes, I am." Faintly the captain smiled, check-board propped in her arm, standing straight.

Her uniform was very similar to the admiral's, Maria Graceburt, except with its ranking differences. The fabric clung to her body, shaping around her in all the right places. Upon the cuffs were two golden bands, whilst upon her shoulder was the Guadeloupe logo. This was her sector within the Searrs Space Agency - the military department.

This logo was an anchor merging with a red cross, Guadeloupe's, more precisely. As the two objects melded together, an amethyst was set into it.

But unlike earlier when she had been speaking with the admiral, Shizuru was wearing a hat. Or more precisely, a combination cover or dog bowl. It had a silver band going across the top of the cap, the fabric atop white. The woman's hair was neatly tied back, a red hair band contrasting with the brunette hair shade.

For the white shirt underneath the jacket, the collar popped out, a tie around her neck. Honestly Mai thought she looked strange with the tie. Even seeing the woman in trousers instead of a skirt was odd enough.

The women continued to stare at each other, Natsuki standing. "I need to go," she muttered. "Midori will kill me if I don't." She made a move to leave, but quickly turned. "Mai, don't blame yourself for anything."

Nodding to the elder, Natsuki then made a move. "Cya, Shiz'." She snickered, Shizuru ever so faintly frowning.

"It is captain. Nor is this time appropriate."

"Will you come with me, please?" She asked down to the redhead. Shizuru quickly skimmed her eyes across the check-board, the senshi's personal data upon it. The captain frowned, focusing upon the girl's weight; it was too low. Nor was the muscle mass any better.

Subtly Shizuru gazed from the board and over to Mai. However she was instead rewarded with a solemn nod. Smiling faintly once more, Shizuru extended her hand to Mai, offering help.

Mai didn't relent to the aid, shaking her head and standing. Mutely the senshi brushed her uniform down, loosely crossing her arms before allowing them to fall.

"Let us go to the Guadeloupe Barracks."

The trip was silent. If it was to continue Mai felt she would explode. Her eyes drifted towards the expense of space through the windows, but she cringed.

She couldn't stand it… Mai didn't want to look at it anymore. However an abrupt thought came to mind. "Why are you suddenly my mentor? Was this Natsuki's id-"

"No." Shizuru sighed, unlocking the door to her sector of the barracks. It slid open automatically, and she turned. "No." She repeated, more silently. "That is nothing of the sort."

"Then what is it?" Studying Shizuru's features, Mai frowned.

Mai was confused. All she wanted was to be _left alone_. Yet for some reason nobody was able to figure this out. Everybody _knew _she became introverted when it came to her feelings.

"I just want everyone to leave me alone. If they want to help, they can do that." Mai muttered, flinching as Shizuru barely touched her upon the small of her back.

"The admiral herself is worried." Shizuru began, lifting her hand slightly. She lured Mai into the room gently, and closed the door. "I do not expect you to tell me anything. Nor will I force you to. Tell me when you are ready."

Shizuru's words were appreciated. Even when being offered to sit down upon the settee, they remained silent.

Mai was mutely thankful.

They didn't know one another to a large extent. But they knew how to keep to themselves when sharing an area.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Shizuru asked her, lifting from her sitting.

"...What do you have?"

"Tea, water, coffee…" Mai heard the woman utter from the kitchen. She was pretty sure the elder had other drinks, but she wouldn't pry.

"Tea, please." Mai spoke, leaning the back of her head onto the settee. She could feel a headache coming along…

Then again, was she surprised? Honestly she wasn't, given how much she had been through. What she wanted right now was peace, but she wasn't sure if that would be possible.

Although Shizuru was giving her space, she knew Searrs would want to know what happened. For when they asked for her… how would Mai react?

Would she run? Perhaps she would freeze and become unresponsive? Mai didn't know. Her reactions were always unpredictable, especially during disasters. All she hoped for was she didn't cause chaos herself.

Surely it was better to get it over with?

* * *

"I refuse."

Natsuki wasn't impressed to say the least. Stood stiffly within the centre of the admiral's office, she peered around anxiously.

Maria Graceburt was sat down at her desk. Paperwork was neatly stacked to the left and right. The towers signalled what was to be done, and what was already complete. To say the least, the admiral's dedication was inspiring.

Least it would've been during different circumstances.

Staring towards the senshi through her narrow glasses, the blonde woman narrowed her eyes. "The Searrs Space Agency are our partners. I have no direct control over them. They shall interrigate Tokiha on the events of what happened with Suzushiro either way."

"By turning her into a victim?" Natsuki's expression twisted into bafflement. "She _saved _Haruka! _You _of all people should know this!"

"I know fully well of this, Kuga." Pausing from her paperwork, Maria slid a piece of paper towards herself. Broadly and quickly, she scanned it, then handed it over to the senshi. "These are the dates and times Searrs wishes to meet with Tokiha. Use it wisely, Kuga, and do not ask me again."

"T-thanks." Natsuki was held with a brief surprise, and took it hurriedly. Holding it between both hands, she read it swiftly.

"Kuga. You're dismissed." Maria wafted her hand towards the door, focusing upon her paperwork entirely. She said nothing more to the Senshi, simply scribbling down her signature upon documents.

"Thank you, admiral." Natsuki spoke, saluting widely and then departing.

She would help Mai with this…

It had to be done.

* * *

"Shizuru, can I come in?" Natsuki murmured, knocking the door lightly. Waiting for a few moments at least, the door was opened. Slipping through into the room, she was greeted by the taller woman.

"What does Natsuki need?" Shizuru regarded her silently, tilting her head. After doing so, she subtly glanced over her shoulder.

The captain watched Mai silently, observing her movements. The senshi was still drinking her tea, but warming her hands against the cup also. Mai didn't look at anything in particular, Shizuru noticed.

"I have some information for Mai. The admiral passed it over."

Stepping back and allowing Natsuki to brush past, Shizuru watched them. Mai peered up to the elder senshi, hesitantly taking the paperwork. Personally it was an odd sensation Shizuru felt to their interaction.

She could see right through them. The captain had heard the two had insistently exclaimed they weren't friends. Although by observing them, that truly wasn't the case.

"Can't they be considerate at least?" Mai was flabbergasted, if not angry. She glared into the paper so hard she thought she might burn it. Sighing, she leant into the settee, sliding her palm against her temple. "...How's Yukino?"

"I don't know. I've heard she is with Haruka."

The elder senshi continued to stand before Mai, and in response was stared at.

"Sit down already." Mai grumbled. The redhead drifted her gaze towards Shizuru in response, and frowned. There was an urge building within Mai's gut, but she didn't understand what it was for.

It was almost as if she wanted to tell Shizuru something. But what was it? Why was it Shizuru? The odd sensation was beginning to nip at Mai's brain, and she groaned.

"What's wrong?" Natsuki asked, being dragged down to sit beside the redhead.

"It's nothing… or, I don't know…"

Continuing to stand motionless by the door, Shizuru at last took her hat off. The expression she bore was one of wonder. Could she safely retrain the fire senshi? She herself was knowledgeable in the training. Of course she was, given her past.

Wrapping an arm loosely around herself, Shizuru remained in this thoughtful position. A senshi required plenty of nano-machines to run their CHILD… they couldn't go about recklessly. The senshi were much alike to valkyrie and their mecha armour.

One mere slip up could be deadly.

"I would like to sleep…" Mai murmured at no one in particular. She stared down into the bronze of her tea, frowning. Her expression then twisted again, cringing. The thought of Haruka was embedded inside her brain. She wondered just how Yukino was coping, or if the senshi even was.

As strong as Yukino was mentally, Haruka was her rock. Without that rock, she would be clinging to the edge forever. Everyone knew that eventually, everyone would lose their grip.

"When can I see Haruka?" Mai spoke suddenly, catching the two elder women off guard. The two of them exchanged glances to each other, and then regarded Mai silently.

"Well?" Mai frowned. "I'm sick of people fussing over me. I don't care how little you think it is. I _want- _no, I _need _to see Haruka." The guilt she felt was increasing, she needed closure; communication with the blonde. Yet sitting around here inside the Guadeloupe sector wasn't going to do anything. "I just… need to see her." Mai muttered.

Lowering her gaze down to the cup, Mai exhaled. Absentmindedly she watched the reflection of light against the liquid, and wondered. How would this impact the senshi? They had always been dedicated to purging the threat of the SLAVES, and ORPHANS. But if there was the possibility of losing Haruka…

"Then let us see her." Shizuru uttered. Because after all; none of the senshi would forgive themselves if it came to Haruka dying.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

This chapter sure was a pain in the backside. I was hoping I could make it larger, but I felt it'd be too awkward. Either way, may as well upload it today since I had a major upload session.

**Beth Cyra: **There is a special place for Gunbuster in my heart. The last episode is still one of my whole time favourites in anime and manga. I don't think anything will ever beat the intensity of how Gunbuster ended. Hell, even Diebuster. But let's hope 舞-SENSHIis still keeping to that promise, right?

**Cross 'n' Boxes:** Go and watch the series already! You won't regret it, I swear!


End file.
